charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
A Witch's Tail, Part 2
A Witch's Tail Part 2 is the second part of the Season 5 premiere and the 90th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper and Paige are lost when Phoebe takes off to live in the ocean as mermaid. Meanwhile, a skeletal demon Necron is furious after losing Mylie's immortal life force and now hunts for Phoebe's. Cast 5x02Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x02Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x02Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x02Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x02Cole.png|Cole Turner 5x02Darryl.png|Darryl Morris 5x2Necron.png|Necron 5x02-48.png|Patty Halliwell 5x2Cowan.png|Bob Cowan 5x02Nancy.png|Nancy O'Dell 5x02-13.png|Fishermen 5x2Intern.png|Intern Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell *Nancy O'Dell as Herself *Tom McCleister as Fisherman *Judson Scott as Necron *David Reivers as Bob Cowan Co-Stars *Patrick Gallo as Fisherman #1 Featuring *Amanda Sickler as Intern Magical Notes The Book of Shadows ''Necron :N'ecron is a Skeletal Being who hovers between Life :and Death. This demon has the power to incinerate :any living creature to feed on its life force. These stolen :life forces sustain '''N'ecron through centuries of unlife,'' :though he requires an unending supply of living essence :to keep him from decaying further. ::See Skeletal Beings for more information. Spells ''Fearless Spell Piper realized she needed to get rid of her fear. She got the idea of writing a Fearless Spell and started writing it on a wall of the Manor attic, and cast it. Leo later found out she cast it, and that it didn't exactly removed her fear, but suppressed it instead. :''Locked in, :Boxed in, :Full of fear, :My panic grows manic till I can't hear, :In need of reprieve, :So that I can breathe, :Remove my fear, :please make it leave. ''To Reveal One's Emotions Paige found out Phoebe didn't turn into a Mermaid because she hated Cole, but because she still loved him. Paige cast this spell to convince Cole that he was the key to change her back into her human form. Phoebe's emotions entered Cole, and after they left him, he teleported to Phoebe. They talked, and Phoebe finally admitted that she still loved him, causing her to become human again. :''Open Phoebe's heart to Cole, :Reveal the secret that it holds, :Bring forth the passion of love's fire, :That he may feel her true desire. ''To Vanquish a Skeletal Being Paige cast this Power of Three spell, holding Piper and Phoebe's hands. Necron was vanquished, but the blast caused by it threw the rack in the water, with Piper still tied to it. Piper almost drowned, but Phoebe managed to pull her to the surface. :''Tide of evil washed ashore, :Bring its darkness evermore, :With all our strength we fight this fate, :Make this evil obliterate. Powers *Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Lightning Teleportation:' Type of Teleportation used by Necron. *'Aerokinesis:' Used by Necron to create a wind, to blow away the Sea Hag's clothes and ashes. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Necron to attack Phoebe (as a Mermaid), Leo and Paige and to kill three fishermen. *'Regeneration:' Used by Necron to self-heal his neck. *'Levitation:' Used by Necron to glide over to Phoebe. *'Summoning:' Used by Necron to summon two Ravens to him. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up a painting and Necron. *'Reconstitution:' Used by Necron to reconstitute after Piper blew him up. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb the Book to her and to orb the Auger Shell onto Necron. *'Mind Manipulation:' Used by Cole to make the man who he was talking to on the phone agree with him. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Necron to let the rack sink down to knee deep in the water, lift it up again and fling it. *'Apportation:' Used by Necron to teleport the Auger Shell onto Phoebe's chest. *'Healing:' Piper's baby healed Piper's stomach. *'Remote Teleportation:' Used by Cole to fade Phoebe to him. *'Spirit Writing:' Used by Patty (from the Afterlife) to write a note in Piper's baby book. 5x02P1.png|Leo orbing in. 5x02P2.png|Necron using Lightning Teleportation. 5x02P3.png|Necron using Aerokinesis. 5x02P4.png|Necron using Electrokinesis to attack Phoebe. 5x02P5.png|Leo orbing in (behind the door). 5x02P6.png|Necron Teleports. 5x02P7.png|Necron self-healing his neck. 5x02P8.png|Necron using Electrokinesis to kill two fisherman. 5x02P9.png|Necron killing the other fisherman. 5x02P10.png|Necron levitating over to Phoebe. 5x02P11.png|Leo orbing to Phoebe. 5x02P12.png|Leo and Phoebe orbing out, before being hit by Necron's Lightning bolt. 5x02P13.png|Necron summoning two ravens. 5x02P14.png|A painting being blown up by Piper. 5x02P15.png|Paige orbing the Book to her. 5x02P16.png|Cole using Mind Control through the phone. 5x02P17.png|Necron Teleporting in. 5x02P18.png|Necron being blown up by Piper. 5x02P19.png|Paige orbing to the attic with Phoebe. 5x02P20.png|Necron Teleporting in. 5x02P21.png|Necron Teleporting out with Piper. 5x02P22.png|Leo orbs out with Phoebe. 5x02P24.png|Leo orbing with Phoebe. 5x02P25.png|Necron using Telekinesis on the rack. 5x02P26.png|Leo orbing to Phoebe on the beach. 5x02P27.png|Necron using Telekinesis to lift the rack. 5x02P28.png|Necron apportates the Auger Shell. 5x02P29.png|Necron flings the rack. 5x02P30.png|Necron sends the Auger Shell onto Phoebe's chest. 5x02P31.png|Paige orbs to Leo on the beach. 5x02P32.png|Paige and Leo orbing in. 5x02P33.png|Necron attacks Leo. 5x02P34.png|Necron attacks Paige. 5x02P35.png|Paige orbs the Auger Shell onto Necron. 5x02P36.png|Cole remotely fades Phoebe to him. 5x02P37.png|Patty projects a note in Piper's baby book. Artifacts *'Auger Shell:' The Sea Hag's enchanted shell that has the power to absorb the life force of immortal beings. Necron tried to use it to take Phoebe's immortality. Notes and Trivia *This episode is the seventh episode to have the word "witch" in the title. *It is revealed that Piper's unborn child already has ''her powers. * At the end of this episode, after vanquishing Necron, Piper almost drowned until Patty appeared to her and loosened the chain around her foot, allowing Phoebe to pull her out of the water. This is similar to when Prue almost drowned in "From Fear to Eternity". She also advises both her daughters and sends them a message. * This episode features the second cameo of Nancy O'Dell, after the episode "Deja Vu All Over Again". * Holly Marie Combs has said that filming the drowning scene was the scariest thing she ever had to do on the show, and while shooting she thought she was really going to drown. * This episode scored 6.3 million viewers. *Amanda Sickler, who portrayed an assistant in this episode, will later portray Sophie for the rest of the series. Glitches * When Piper is sitting on the bed at the end of the episode, the window in the nursery hasn't been put in yet. Also the blue screen is visible through the window. * When Phoebe is signing the divorce papers, she misspells her name as "Pheobe". * When Phoebe was swimming in the water and looking for shells, we can see her fringe and hairband on top of her head, though when she resurfaces, her fringe is up and the band across her forehead. * After the fishermen capture Phoebe, you can tell a body double is laying for her rear camera shots. * When Necron orders his ravens to fly away, their shadows move before they do. * While Piper is drowning, you can visibly see her stomach wound doesn't have any blood, but it was covered in blood before and after the drowning. Continuity Errors *At the beginning of the episode, Leo is shown putting a window in the front of the house. However, Piper and Leo's bedroom is actually at the back of the house. Also, the window is never seen again after this episode. *In the previous episode, the Sea Hag told Mylie that as an immortal being, only she could place the Auger Shell over her heart to give up her life. However, at the end this episode, Necron magically places the shell onto Phoebe and it nearly sucks the life out of her. Gallery Behind the Scenes 502b.jpg normal_501_2-1.jpg normal_501_2-2.jpg normal_501_2-3.jpg normal_501_2-4.jpg normal_502a.jpg Screen Caps 5x02-1.png 5x02-2.png 5x02-3.png 5x02-4.png 5x02-5.png 5x02-6.png 5x02-7.png 5x02-8.png 5x02-9.png 5x02-10.png 5x02-11.png 5x02-12.png 5x02-13.png 5x02-14.png 5x02-15.png 5x02-16.png 5x02-17.png 5x02-18.png 5x02-19.png 5x02-20.png 5x02-21.png 5x02-22.png 5x02-23.png 5x02-24.png 5x02-25.png 5x02-26.png 5x02-27.png 5x02-28.png 5x02-29.png 5x02-30.png 5x02-31.png 5x02-32.png 5x02-33.png 5x02-34.png 5x02-35.png 5x02-36.png 5x02-37.png 5x02-38.png 5x02-39.png 5x02-40.png 5x02-41.png 5x02-42.png 5x02-43.png 5x02-44.png 5x02-45.png 5x02-46.png 5x02-47.png 5x02-48.png 5x02-49.png 5x02-50.png 5x02-51.png 5x02-52.png 5x02-53.png 5x02-54.png 5x02-55.png 5x02-56.png International Titles *'French:' Les sirènes de l'amour - 2ème partie (The Mermaids of Love - 2nd Part) *'Czech:' Malá mořská čarodějka - 2. část (Little Sea Witch - Part 2) *'Slovak:' Chvost čarodejnice - 2. časť (A Witch's Tail - Part 2) *'Russian:' Хвостатая ведьма, Часть 2 ved′ma, Čast′ 2 (Tailed Witch, Part 2) *'Spanish (Spain):' La cola de una bruja, Parte 2 (A Witch's Tail, Part 2) *'Spanish (British DVD):' La cola de la Bruja (The Tail of the Witch) to part 1 *'Spanish (Latin America):' Una Bruja sirena, Parte 2 (A Mermaid Witch, Part 2) *'Italian:' Una Sirena di Nome Phoebe, Parte 2 (A Mermaid Named Phoebe, Part 2) *'Serbian:' Vesticin/Vestičji Rep - 2. deo (Witch's Tail - Part 2) *'German:' Der Ruf des Meeres Teil 2 (The Call of the Sea Part 2) *'Hungarian:' A tenger hívó szava, 2. rész (The Call of the Sea, Part 2) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season Premieres Category:Two-part episodes